The present invention relates to promotional pins or tacks of the type having a relatively large obverse surface for bearing a promotional message or the like, and having a shaft terminating in a pointed end, to pierce a bulletin board, cork board or other support surface for mounting the tack in a display position.
Heretofore, such promotional tacks have been made by simply forming a modified common thumbtack with a very large head. Indicia may be printed directly on the obverse surface of the enlarged head, or, alternatively, a front outer plate or sheet may overlie the tack head with its periphery wrapped around the periphery of the tack head, the indicia being printed on the obverse surface of the outer plate or sheet. The drawback of such prior designs is that it is relatively costly to form specialized thumbtacks with very large heads.
Another prior art approach is to provide an enlarged front plate with an indicia-bearing obverse surface, and secure to its rear surface the head of a standard thumbtack, such as by two-sided tape. However this arrangement is not very sturdy and the thumbtack has a tendency to separate from the front plate. Furthermore, it is somewhat unsightly.